Polarization loss is a factor which significantly influences the ability of receiving and transmitting signals of a system. Common satellite navigation systems such as global positioning system (Global Positioning System, GPS), global navigation satellite system, (Global Navigation Satellite System, GLONASS) and Beidou navigation system generally adopt a right-handed circular polarization (Right-Handed Circular Polarization, RHCP) antenna as a transmitting antenna. In a navigation system, if an electronic device serving as a receiver adopts an RHCP antenna as a receiving antenna, then the influence caused by polarization loss will be eliminated, the receiving performance will be improved remarkably. Conventional circular polarization antennas, for example ceramic patch antenna and helical antenna, have a large volume. As a result, it is difficult to embed them into the interior of a small electronic device. Therefore, the electronic devices (e.g., cellphone, wearable device etc.) in the market generally adopt linear polarization antennas. In view of the above, the ability of an electronic device on receiving satellite navigation signals is weakened.